


Cotton, Linen, and Velvet

by Xaliacx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanzo is a rich bitch lemme tell ya, Hanzo surprises Jesse with a vacation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week 2017, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm calling this domestic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: "Jesse, I have something to tell you."





	Cotton, Linen, and Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say thank you to my Zen for editing and letting me use their account so I can post this! This is for McHanzo week day 6, domestic life/first date. This could fit for day 3 and day 4 too but w/e. This is also my first fic! I'm not going to translate the French right away, but I will definitely come back and do it.  
> The title of my word doc is 'mcdick in paris'. this is where the french translations will go. also i was extremely tempted to write 'cowbussy' instead of cowboy. i am sorry.
> 
> \- @sanzangyatta

Hanzo had been planning a trip to Paris for months. Between carefully planning and researching while maintaining a busy schedule of missions, it was almost impossible to evade Jesse’s curiosity. Of course, the special precautions that he took ensured that Jesse would be absolutely clueless until they arrived at the airport (he may had to bribe Genji from saying anything, but it was worth it for Jesse’s reaction).

Many of the most recent missions went longer than anyone anticipated, leaving nobody with time to rest and resulting with the majority of the team being burned out by May. Jack, realizing how hard he had been pushing the agents, had planned for an immediate week of rest for all Overwatch agents to make up for how hard they worked. Most of the team was too exhausted to even think about leaving the base.

Hanzo took the opportunity while Jesse was in a meeting from the most recent mission to pack both of their bags. They leave in the evening and Jesse still had no idea they were going somewhere. As he packs, Hanzo goes through a quick inventory check in his mind. Casual clothes were a must if they were going out of base. They would both need some formal wear for the places Hanzo was planning on taking Jesse out to as well. As Hanzo folds the last casual shirt Jesse owned, he realizes that he would have to hide the serape if he was to get his boyfriend completely natural. He finds himself rifling through Jesse’s closet for an effective hiding place when he realizes that the only suit Jesse has hanging there is too old and ill-fitted for the trip. The thought that Jesse didn’t own any more suits sat odd with Hanzo. He had a closet just for suits back in Hanamura and his collection at Watchpoint: Gibraltar was only growing. As far as clothing goes, he actually prefered wearing suits next to his Kyudo-gi. Feeling sharp and put together brought him a confidence that could not be faked. He ran a hand through his freshly cut and buzzed hair as he thought. They would need to go out shopping for Jesse as soon as they arrived.

Before packing up the last of the toiletries and last-minute items, Hanzo made sure to hide a small black box sealed with gold ribbon in his suitcase. He’s been looking forward to this week for a very long time, not just for what he has planned, but the relief that will come with not having to keep the trip a secret anymore.  
Hanzo turns around to see the door unlock and slide open to reveal Jesse stepping into their shared space with a, “hey darlin’”. He looks around to find bags packed and Hanzo waiting. His smile dissolves into a look of confusion, but Hanzo stops him with a sly smile before he could get a word out.

\--------------

 

 

 

Hanzo still hasn’t told Jesse where they’re going; or why, for that matter. It was evident that Hanzo was not going to tell him where they were going. It wasn’t until they checked into their flight and Hanzo handed him his boarding pass that he saw they were going to Paris.  
Jesse stared at the ticket while Hanzo stared at him in anticipation.  
“So...? What do you think?”  
“Han I- this sounds wonderful. This is the kindest thing anyone’s ever done for me, but I didn’t even bring my passport.”

Hanzo laughed quietly, trying to suppress a smile as he pulls his and Jesse’s passports out of his pocket to hold them up.

“You truly think I would plan this and proceed to not bring your passport? Jesse, that is certainly ridiculous.”

Relieved, Jesse pulls Hanzo in for a tight hug, smiles plastered across both of their faces.  
“Thanks darlin’. You’re sneakier than I gave ya credit for.”

Getting through security and to the designated gate took a relatively short time, luckily. The Gibraltar airport was smaller, but still somewhat busy. The terminal for their airline is only 5 gates. Hanzo gave a quick scan over the space and saw FLIGHT 4857 PARIS, FRANCE - 4:55PM - NOW BOARDING GROUP A on the monitors by their designated gate. Hanzo is not one to go the cheap route if he doesn’t have to, especially not with Jesse. He glances over his and Jesse’s boarding passes as they wait in line to get on the plane.

“We are seats 3A and 3B. Would you like to sit in the window or the aisle?”

“Must be a small plane to only have two seats in a row. Mind if I take the window?”

Hanzo smiled to himself; “Of course not.”

Jesse looked over his ticket once more, reading some of the fine print throughout the jumble of black inked words seemingly scribbled all over the small rectangle of paper.

“Now hold on a minute. Hanzo we’ve got first class seats-”

“And nothing less.”

Jesse didn’t bother to argue. It was a lost cause against his stubborn boyfriend. Boarding was very easy since they were one of the first few passengers to sit down, and McCree was enamored with the treatment he was receiving. He was just beginning to sit back and close his eyes for a bit when the flight attendant began asking what he would like for dinner and handing both him and Hanzo complimentary flutes of champagne.

\---------

 

 

8:57 AM - La Réserve Hotel, Paris, France

Jesse wakes to Hanzo kissing him good morning and moving the hair out of his eyes. Morning coffee waiting for him on the bedside table next to his hat. The heavier of the two drapes lining the large window were already pulled back, leaving the sheer white curtain to filter the light. Hanzo was already fully dressed; jet black hair swept into a tight knot, tight t-shirt, and black slim jeans. By tight, it means the shirt could rip at any moment if he moves wrong. 

“Where would you like to go today, my dearest?”

A barely awake Jesse murmurs, “anywhere yer beautiful face is goin’ ta be.”

Hanzo fails to suppress the bashful smile that creeps across his face. Barely awake and the man is still as charming as the first time they met. He takes Jesse’s hands and presses a kiss into his knuckles.

“You should get dressed. We’ve got quite a day ahead.”  
\---

Walking hand-in-hand down the street, they take in the Paris scene. Being at the heart of the city proves very convenient for finding places to eat. Jesse points out a small cafe and leads the way. The bell over the door chimes as they step in. Hanzo looks over the menu board. He steps up to the lady at the cash register with Jesse right behind him, teasingly running his cold hand up the back of Hanzo’s shirt and Hanzo glances behind to see a shitty little smile making it’s way across Jesse’s face.

« Deux croissants et jus d’orange s’il vous plaît. »

« c’est neuf euro »

While Hanzo handed the employee ten euros, Jesse’s mind was becoming a shit-storm of thoughts. Hearing Hanzo speak French was new. The kind of new that made Jesse raise an eyebrow when hearing his lover speak a language he didn’t understand made him half-hard.  
  
Croissants and orange juice in hand, Jesse leads to a table for two next to the shop window. 

“How come I didn’t know you spoke French?”

“You never asked and it never came up, I suppose. Why?” 

“Well darlin’; I’m not gonna lie. It’s kinda hot”

Hanzo raised his eyebrows in surprise when a grinchy smile washes over him as he realizes the newfound power he didn’t know he had. He looks at Jesse through lowered lashes, with a quiet noise of satisfaction as his gun-toting date tries to eat his croissant without having to go back to the hotel room to change his pants. Jesse feels a metal prosthetic run slowly up his leg as he looks his beloved dragon in the eyes. He tries to drink his orange juice to hide the arousal given away by the furious blush on his face.

«Alors…? Où voulais-tu aller?»

Jesse began to shift in his chair, “Darlin’ you gotta stop that or we're never gonna leave the hotel room.”

A prideful smirk flickers across Hanzo’s face, leaving Jesse in aroused defeat. 

“I was thinking we can go to Notre Dame or the Eiffel Tower today. What do you think, my cowboy?”

“Whatever you’d like, my dragon.”

 

\---------

 

 

 

11:24AM - Avenue des Champs-Élysées - Next Day 

The sun was just starting to make its way over the tops of the buildings lining the bustling street. Wide sidewalks filled with people going every which way. Stores line the street from L’arc de Triomphe all the way down to Place du Concord. Fingers intertwined, walking shoulder to shoulder. 

“Jesse, have you ever had a macaron?”

Jesse pursed his lips in an effort to remember, “Nah I don’t think I’ve ever had the time when I was here to stop n’ get some.”

After passing the original Louis Vuitton store, both of them rolling their eyes at the people waiting outside in line to get in as an employee with a data pad takes down names. Hanzo points to the macaron shop coming up on their left.

“It’s the original Ladurée. I’m surprised there are not more people here. There is often a line out the door.”

Jesse shrugged and looked around the shop. Macaron towers of all different flavors and colors lining the shop window. The inside dimly lit, employees maneuvering around one another in a methodically chaotic nature. Macarons were lined behind glass on a countertop spanning an entire room. Hanzo led him by the hand to the macaron flavor sheet. He looks up at Jesse skimming the flavor menu, gently kissing his cheek. 

“Pick however many you would like. “

“Aw darlin’, I can’t pick ‘em all. You’ve gotta have some too. Plus...I kinda can’t read this menu.. It’s in French. Read it to me?” 

Hanzo bites his bottom lip in an effort not to break his stoic demeanor, but the joy he takes in having to read a menu his boyfriend is more than it should be. However upon closer inspection, there are English translations just under the French flavors next to each macaron on the menu. Hanzo stood on his toes to see the paper being held just over eye level. 

“My love, there are English translations under the French names.”

Jesse brings the paper closer to his face, “How ‘bout that. Still darlin’ can you read it? I like it when you say it in French.” 

With a jokingly dramatic sigh and a raised eyebrow as opposition to Jesse’s puppy dog eyes, Hanzo takes the menu out of Jesse’s hands. As much as he hates to admit it, the puppy dog eyes get him every time. The employee behind the glass protecting the macarons began asking for their order. 

«Bonjour et bienvenue à Laduree, combien des macarons?»

«Bonjour, je voudrais vingt-quatre macarons.”»

«Quelle saveur préférez-vous?»

The man behind the counter has the paper and box ready to put each macaron in as Hanzo says a flavor. 

«Deux cassis violette, chocolat, et trois fruit rouges, fleur d'oranger, pralinée, caramel à la fleur de sel, trois framboise, deux chocolate griotte, chocolat passion, deux café, deux myrtille, vanille, deux pétale de rose, noix de coco, et mangue jasmin, s’il vous plaît.»

«D’accord, c’est dix-huit euros.»

Hanzo hands the man the bill in exchange for their selection of macarons. The box decorated with the Ladurée seal is wrapped shut with a light pink ribbon tied perfectly in a bow. 

“Aw thanks for buyin’ them darlin’.”

“Anything for you, Jesse.” 

Hanzo holds the box of macarons close to his body, making sure he doesn’t drop it or accidentally untie the ribbon. Jesse tries to take the box, but Hanzo smacks his hand away with a quiet tsk. 

“We can have our macarons later. We have somewhere to be very soon and we cannot show up with food.” 

“Where do we gotta be that’s so fancy they don’t let a man eat?”

With a mischievous smile, “You’ll see.”

The Champs-Elysees is not far from the hotel, leaving ample time to drop the macarons in the hotel room and get where Hanzo is planning for Jesse to be at such a specific time. Jesse had to leave his hat which almost spiraled into an all out brawl in the hallway, but he knew there was probably a reason for it. Hanzo makes them take the metro, which makes the location of the destination elude Jesse as long as possible. He declared this as the vacation of mysteries to himself, which sounds like the name of a Scooby Doo DVD collection, but an apt description nonetheless. Hanzo is a private person, but he’s not necessarily secretive. Jesse doesn’t even know what to expect. The whole trip came out of left field. After almost tripping up the steep stairs leading to the street, Hanzo takes Jesse by the hand and pulls him like an excited dog. 

“Uh..Han? Why’re we at a suit store?” 

“When I was packing our things, I noticed you didn’t have one. We are in one of the biggest fashion centers of the world, so I decided I want to purchase you new suits.” 

Hanzo opens the door to what looks like a very expensive tailor, motioning for Jesse to go inside. The bell over the door rang only for a second before an older man steps out from a back room. He comes up and greets them both warmly, turning to Hanzo and shaking his hand. His heavily accented English brings a wash of relief over Jesse. 

“Ah, hello! Mr. Shimada? Nice to meet you, my name is Arno.”

“Hello, nice to meet you as well..”

“You’re here for a fitting and purchase?”

“Yes, but not for me,” he motions to Jesse, putting a hand on the small of his back to bring him closer to the tailor, “for him.”

The tailor looks up at Jesse, who is much taller than both of them. He scans up and down, making measurement estimations in his head before he begins. 

“What kind of fabric are you looking for today, Mr. McCree?”

“T’ be completely honest, I’m not real sure.”

“Not to worry! We have a sample of all the fabrics we carry. Let me fetch it.”

Arno disappears into the store to find fabric swatches. It wasn’t until then that they both noticed classical string symphonies floated through the room. Admittedly soothing. Jesse examines the store. Hanzo makes his way over to the mannequins that have newly sewn blazers and button up shirts made of silk and cotton. The table of silk ribbons catches his eye when Arno comes out of the back room. 

“Apologies for the wait,” He says, bringing Jesse and Hanzo to the table where all the swatches are laid out for them to feel, “These are all the fabrics we carry for blazers, vests, and trousers. If you don’t see a color or pattern you like, we can always order it.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo responds. He puts one hand on Jesse’s back and feels some of the fabric squares with his other, “ You may have whatever you want.”

“Darlin’ this stuff is expensive, I can’t rightly make ya spend all this money on me.”

“Nonsense. Any respectable man must have at least three. You do not need to worry about my finances. I will choose to spend my money however I like, and if I want to spend it on you, I will.”

Jesse glances between Hanzo and the fabric with hesitation. 

Which of these do you like? I recommend the cotton or silk, and a linen for the summer. You can also get a velvet blazer. Those are always in season. However they can only be worn for an event.” 

“The silk n’ cotton feel nice,” Jesse scrunches his nose, “You really think I should get velvet?”

“I think you would look very nice in velvet. It’s very classy. You like the silk, cotton, and velvet. What about linen?”

“Ehh, the linen’s okay, but it feels kinda scratchy. Although the tan linen’s not so bad.”

“What colors would you like the silk, cotton, and velvet to be?”  
“Well what’dya think looks good?”

Hanzo’s pensive expression focuses on McCree, thinking through a color wheel. With a thoughtful hum, he tilts his head a bit, looking between his lover and the fabric.

“Well, I believe that you should go with a charcoal silk, black cotton, and dark red velvet. To be clear: you do not wear velvet pants with this blazer. It is a blazer only. I think your choice of a lighter tan linens is suitable for you, and will look quite nice.”

“Whatever you say darlin’, I trust yer judgement.”

“Now we have to think about dress shirts and ties. I want you to have a red or burgundy, and a white button up at the very least, however you may choose any other colors.”

“Why’dya want me to wear red?”

Hanzo shrugs. “It suits you. I’ve always liked when you wear red.” 

“But I always wear red?”

“I’m well aware,” He says teasingly. 

Arno extends a hand pointing towards the inner tables and walls lined with suit trimmings, “Please go ahead and look around for dress shirts before we do your fittings. If we don’t have a size or color you need we can always ship it to you when we receive it. I can also alter any shirts if they need a slight adjustment.”

Jesse nods, “Thank ya, sir.”

They both make their way over to the wall of shirts, surveying them while Arno prepares the materials for the planned clothing. There are shirts in every color and subsequently any shade neatly organized and pristinely folded without a wrinkle. Hanzo follows behind Jesse, but didn’t realize he had stopped in front of the array of blue shirts until he ran into him. 

“Hanzo, I think you’d look mighty fine in this one right here,” he says pointing to a strikingly opaque blue button up, “it’s like the color of the Pacific ocean it’s so blue. It actually kinda matches yer dragons there. Ya gotta get this one an’ wear it for me.” 

He examines the shirt, feeling it and looking at the buttons. A decisive hum emits, and he pulls it off the shelf, checking for the correct size. 

“I suppose it is similar. I will wear it for you.”  
Hanzo will bend to Jesse’s any wish if he so chooses. He is a man of his ground, but around Jesse he indulges himself with giving in to the wishes of his beloved, so long as Jesse is happy. 

Arno gestures to Hanzo, “I can hold those for you while you look around?”

Hanzo nods, handing Arno the three button ups that have already been chosen. Jesse continues to peruse the athletic-fit dress-shirts. The burgundy shades catch his eye, as well as an evergreen. He picks out the sizes he needs, handing them to Arno. 

“I think that about does it. These’re okay right, Han?”

Hanzo peers over the tie table to see the clothes on the counter.

“Just so. I quite like them.” 

Jesse is relieved when he is sure of Hanzo’s approval. He's never been to a store like this before. Never really had the money to treat himself, nor did he ever think to go to such a high-end store. However, he didn’t mind this store one bit. In fact, he’ll probably make good use of what is being made and bought for him now that he knows about Hanzo’s insistence for patronage at upscale establishments. 

Turning towards Arno, Hanzo quietly makes mention of their time constraint. Jesse is looking at dress shoes to go with his new clothes, but he's unsure whether black or brown shoes are more appropriate. Hanzo said earlier that black is never a wrong color, and dark clothes mean black shoes. He tries on a few pairs before settling on ones he really liked. The shoes go in their respective box before being placed near the other held items. 

“Arno, please make sure the black cotton is done by Thursday afternoon. I have a special occasion which requires that selection of clothing specifically.”

With a wink to ensure sworn secrecy, Arno understands the necessity of the situation, “Not a problem, Mr. Shimada.”

“Mr. McCree, are you ready for your measurements and fittings?”

Jesse nods, circling back around the shop to be led towards a circular pedestal settled in front of a tri-fold style mirror.

Pointing to the circular stump, “So I jus’ stand on this?”

“Take a step right on in front of the mirrors,” Arno says, directing Jesse on what to do and how to stand to ensure the most accurate measurements.

Hanzo slips away to the ties and case of tie pins while Jesse and Arno are busy. He picks three silk ties that should be a staple in any suit collection. Red, black, and gold are the original power ties. He sets them near the rest of the things he intends to purchase. The tie pin will be a bit difficult. A plain silver bar is a classic choice, and Jesse is not exactly fond of overly-decadent embellishments. Many of these tie pins are a bit ridiculous. Their decoration borderline novelty. However, he thinks it will be a solid choice. He takes the tie pin from the shelf, bringing it over to Jesse, who is facing the mirror. He holds it up so he can see it closely without having to strain. 

“Jesse, do you like this tie pin?”

“It's a bit plain ain't it?”

“There is beauty in simplicity.”

“You've got a point there darlin’.”

Hanzo goes to set the pin back in its place on the shelf when Jesse stops him. 

“Hanzo, don't put that one back. It's kinda growin’ on me,” Jesse wiggles his shiny mechanical fingers, “and it matches m’ arm.”

He is elated that Jesse is taking a liking to the clothes and the atmosphere Hanzo is used to due to his upbringing. His lover finally gets to enjoy some of the finer things in life, and he is proud of his successful endeavor to give him those things. It wasn't about the material goods, however it was quite nice to be able to give the man he loved the nicest things without reason. 

“Mr. Shimada, these fittings are going to take a bit of time, so if you've got other business to attend to or would like to get a bite to eat I can let you know when we're all done.”

“No, that is quite alright. It is no issue for me to stay.”

Hanzo spent the next few hours milling around the store picking up little things here and there that he thinks Jesse would like. He occasionally looks over at Jesse to give an opinion or to give him a smile in the mirror and receive a funny face back.

\----------

8:36 PM - 3 days later

Today is the day. The day Hanzo has been specifically planning for. Reservations made months in advance. Black box sealed with gold ribbon quickly tucked away in his inner breast pocket while Jesse was in the bathroom. He retains a calm aura, despite his mind trying to claw its way out from the inside. His hair expertly crafted into a flawless bun, with no hair out of place. He never has a hair out of place to begin with, however it was of utmost importance to him that he looked immaculate. His recently pressed grey suit, shoes shined, brand new ocean blue dress shirt accented by a black silk tie and a jade tie pin. The tie pin was a family mark. Bright green dragons coiling around one another set in silver. Jesse thinks Hanzo is the pinnacle of modern beauty. He loves the tattoo, with full knowledge of what it means. 

“Han are ya ready t’ go? 

Hanzo took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath before walking out to see Jesse standing there in his new black cotton suit fixing his cufflinks. Fitted perfectly to the contours of his muscular stature. Hanzo knew that burgundy shirt was the right choice. The soft glow of the lights in the room made the moment feel like it was out of a movie. His normally unruly hair tamed by a short ponytail, and that silver bar tie pin glimmering slightly in the lamplight. He is beautiful. It felt like he was too stunning to be real, standing in front of him made what Hanzo plans to do all the more difficult because he debated taking Jesse over a table before they got to dinner instead of after they came back. 

Jesse picked his head up from the cufflinks and focused his attention on his impeccably dressed boyfriend.

“Now yer a sight for sore eyes. You're even wearin’ the shirt I asked ya t’ get. I was right. It looks even better on ya than I imagined.”

With a blush and half a smile, Hanzo playfully looks away, “Jesse please.”

Jesse crosses the room to meet Hanzo in the doorway of the bedroom. He cups Hanzo’s face, lifting his chin and presses their foreheads together. 

“Listen honeybee, yer beauty puts all the other dragons ta shame.”

Hanzo closes his eyes and breathes Jesse’s scent in. He wants to pull away to hide his intensifying blush and arousal. Jesse is wearing the one cologne that always made Hanzo weak in the knees. The metal prosthetics turn to putty in the hands of the gunslinger and he hoped Jesse wouldn't realize what a mess his thoughts are. He always catches onto things quickly. 

Hanzo slides his hands up Jesse’s chest, bringing their lips together in a chaste and passionate kiss. Jesse holding the back of Hanzo’s head with one hand and sliding the other to hold him close by the waist. Jesse’s lips are soft and enticing, following Hanzo’s movements. Quick swipes of a tongue at his bottom lip follow being pressed into the door frame. Jesse is being held at the mercy of the dragon. The kind, giving, gentle dragon. Protective and heart-wrenchingly alluring. Whose kisses become feverish if he is not sated.

Hanzo breaks away, noses gently touching, “My love, we’re going to be late for dinner.”

\-------

9:15 PM - Restaurant Lasserre

The romantic ambiance of the restaurant was buzzing with quiet and personal conversation. Candlelit tables keep a familiar and dim light on the busy establishment. Hanzo takes Jesse’s hand and rubs his thumb over his rough and calloused fingers as they examine the menu.

“Now darlin’ this is definitely not in English. Read it to me?”

“Of course.”

Hanzo takes Jesse through every item on the very short menu, and orders for them both. Hanzo’s thumb feathering the inside of Jesse’s wrist as he spoke, knowing his job was done when Jesse uncomfortably shifts before the waitress could even take their menus. The weight of the box in Hanzo’s pocket grows heavier and heavier as the meal ticks by. It wasn't until the waitress came by to take orders for coffee or after-dinner drinks and give them their bill. It wasn’t until Jesse ordered an aged cognac when Hanzo found the right opportunity. 

“Jesse, I have something to tell you.”

Concern clouded Jesse's good mood, “what is it darlin’? Somethin’ the matter?”

“No, nothing like that. Do not worry.”

“Alrighty then, what'dya have to tell me?”

Hanzo took a deep breath and stood up, immediately going to the other side of the table and getting down on one knee. He took Jesse’s hands in his own and squeezed them gently. He didn't intend to bring the entire restaurant to silence, but he was too focused on Jesse to even notice every patron in their vicinity staring at them with anticipatory excitement. 

“Jesse James McCree. We have been together for two years. These two years have felt like a lifetime,” Hanzo began, as he wipes a preemptive tear from his eye, “You make me feel happy and loved when I thought it impossible. I wish to give you the world and more. I promise you a happy and fulfilled life.”

Jesse began to tear up, a grin bursting when he realized what was happening. 

“I love you, Jesse,” Hanzo let go of his hands to reach into the inner breast pocket of his blazer and reveal the little black box. Velvet box sealed with gold ribbon tied perfectly in a bow. Hanzo undoes the ribbon, opening the box for Jesse to see. The charcoal titanium band with two dragons carved into it that's been hidden in their room at the watchpoint for the past four months. Shiny and polished, reflecting the dim candlelight. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Jesse leapt out of his seat to pull Hanzo into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh god, darlin’, yes. One thousand times, yes!”

Jesse wiped the happy tears from Hanzo’s face with his thumb as the restaurant erupted in applause. He slips the ring on Jesse’s right hand for the time being. 

“Angela said she can set it in your prosthetic when we get back. It does belong on the left hand after all. Doing so will prevent you from losing it.” 

“I love ya, Hanzo, oh my days how did I get so lucky?”

“I should say the same. I will forever remember this moment.”

“Wha’dya say we go back to the room n’ have a little celebration?”

Hanzo leans in and whispers in Jesse’s ear, “I wanted to get you out of that suit the second I saw you in it. The dragon hungers.” 

Jesse immediately turns bright red. Hanzo pays as quickly as possible while still being a respectable patron. They walk out of the Michelin-starred establishment as calmly as possible before dissolving into almost a sprint back to their hotel room. Hanzo would normally object to leaving their nice clothing strewn carelessly about the room, but he was too busy indulging in his now fiancé. 

Hanzo releases his hair from the tight bun, letting it fall where it may. He pulls Jesse's hair out of its ponytail. Leaving most of their clothes in the wake, they stumble to the bed. Jesse sits on the edge of the very large bed with his burgundy shirt wide open, exposing the dark brown hair dusting his chest. He nuzzles his face into Hanzo's hand which rests on his jaw. Hanzo stands between Jesse’s legs, his shirt falling off his broad shoulders. Jesse has one hand firmly situated on Hanzo’s hips. The cool metal against sensitive skin makes him shudder slightly. The other running through the disheveled mess of Hanzo’s inky hair. 

Jesse’s hands move to Hanzo’s shoulders. He pushes Hanzo’s shirt the rest of the way off and it falls to the ground behind him. McCree takes Hanzo’s tattooed arm and kisses up the sleeve of blue scales and thunderstorms. A contented sigh escapes Hanzo’s lips. Jesse takes Hanzo’s hands in his own and holds them to his chest, inhaling deeply. 

“Are you alright, my dove?”

Jesse lifts his gaze to meet his partner’s, “Never better, sugar. Just takin’ in the moment is all.”

A small, sweet smile blossoms onto Hanzo’s face. 

“Jesse McCree, you bring me peace. I do not deserve the companionship of a man such as yourself.“ 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Han. We’ve both done some stuff we’re not proud of, but I still love ya. Yer my little firecracker.”

Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck. “I’m yours.”

Jesse holds Hanzo close, rubbing his back. If it were not for the weight of Hanzo’s chin on the top of Jesse’s head, he would have floated away by now. Hanzo guide’s Jesse’s face to his, gently pressing their foreheads together. Hanzo unabashedly craves the pure intimacy he and Jesse have in this moment. He could stay like this forever. Eyes closed; listening to the sound of Jesse’s steady breathing. The warmth of the cowboy’s skin. 

Jesse lightly nips at Hanzo’s bottom lip. The dragon returns the favor by pushing Jesse down to his back. Before he can get on the bed, Jesse takes his hand and pulls him as he sits up against the headboard. Hanzo straddles his hips. His strong hands on Jesse’s sturdy chest. 

Jesse looks at Hanzo as he would the moon: in awe of the unwavering beauty and powerful nature. “I swear, you get more beautiful every time I look at ya. I could stare at all of ya for an eternity an’ I’d never get tired of it.” 

A bashful smile bubbles up in Hanzo. He tries to hide it by burying his face in Jesse’s chest, making him grin. He loves when Hanzo smiles. If he could only remember one moment, he would remember his lover’s smiling face. 

Jesse glanced over to the side table next to the bed where he saw the box of macarons from earlier that they forgot to eat. He got Hanzo stop by Ladurée again this morning to get more of those ‘mighty fine’ macarons when they were fresh. 

“Hey darlin’, wha’dya say we eat these macarons?”


End file.
